


No Good

by Scarlet_Storm



Category: Mr. Right (2015 Cabezas)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 00:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Storm/pseuds/Scarlet_Storm
Summary: Francis恨Hooper.Hopper也恨Francis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 好早以前的坑终于填上了……当时看Mr. Right这个R级喜剧的时候给我虐得不行，TR演的苦逼反派简直挂得让人心疼。  
> 这大概是篇晚了整整一年的补刀文。  
> Enjoy.

正文：

Francis恨Hopper.  
Hopper也恨Francis.  
Francis从来不告诉别人当初是谁带的他。  
Hopper说我没有这个徒弟。  
有人偷偷问，那小子原来不是你徒弟吗？怎么疯疯癫癫的？  
Hopper上去就是一枪托，说疼吗？疼就对了，他脑袋有问题，我打的。  
Francis当然不会说他是被Hopper打的，被问及这件事的时候他就会耐心地解释说自己是在大楼爆炸的时候被石头砸的，虽然并没有人相信。  
Hopper一直以此为豪。  
据某知情人士透露，有一次顶尖杀手Ed Hopper喝醉了以后谈起疯子Francis，满眼都是泪。  
这小子没疯之前第一次参加实战，我扔个假手榴弹都能把他吓得屁滚尿流，现在他可涨能耐啦，为了个小姑娘耍着花招坑我。  
他妈的小混蛋。Hopper愤愤地用一句骂娘作总结。  
有好事者把Hopper说的内容归纳成一句话，并在组织中广为流传：“中老年人痛失爱徒，精神空虚无人填补”。  
后来这个人就因为不明原因失踪了。  
从那之后Hopper那比锅底都黑的脸色才好了些。

是个人都知道，在Hopper面前不能提的事有两件，一个是疯子Francis，另一个是他的口音。  
所以组织里被Hopper追着打的倒霉鬼数不胜数。  
Hopper的口音不伦不类，没有人知道他那种像是遭到过一场惊世浩劫后碎得七零八落又随随便便拼起来的诡异口音是从哪学的。  
据说Francis和Hopper感情的裂隙就是在这个话题上开始的。  
那天Francis靠在栏杆上吸果汁，吸了一半突然脑子抽风对旁边正打着电话的Hopper甩出一句：诶你说话的声音好像鸭子叫啊。  
Hopper当时就炸毛了，大吼着Francis我操你全家顺手把手机往地上一摔就要冲过去掐死这傻逼，拉都拉不住。两个人从天台打到二楼从二楼打到泳池从泳池打到卧室，最后结果没人知道。  
从那以后口音这事儿就成了Hopper的逆鳞，谁触即死。

Hopper会耍枪。  
Francis会打一套别人看不懂的拳。  
Francis玩的那叫什么至今是个谜，不像空手道不像泰拳也不像跆拳道，让组织里一群人包括Hopper在内都摸不着头脑。  
据说有一次Francis大清早做任务的时候见到了一个仙风道骨衣袂飘逸的神秘东方老者，老者在一方小小广场上步伐腾挪，与不远处Francis的打法遥相呼应。  
Francis一见此景简直惊为天人，立刻躬身请教老者这套拳法叫什么名字。  
秋日的长风吹起老者的银发，老者背着双手淡淡一笑，说：  
在俺们这旮旯，这玩意儿叫太极。  
当Francis给其他人复述这句话的时候，并没有人听得懂。  
反正他们觉得这小子从那天起就变得更加神神叨叨的了。

明眼人都看得出Ed Hopper和他教的徒弟Francis是什么关系。  
Hopper每次都坚持带着早就可以出师的Francis出去做任务，美其名曰培养搭档，体验生活。  
整个组织从上到下没有人敢说一个不字。  
Francis倒也挺乐呵地跟着他跑，什么事都抢着干，一闲下来就跟Hopper吹牛打屁，两个人过得还不错。  
可后来就不一样了。  
后来Francis Munch和Ed Hopper这两个名字就分开了，一个在通缉名单上位列榜首，另一个在雇佣杀手名单上佣金高得吓人。  
起因是Francis闷闷地告诉Hopper，他不想再杀人了。  
Hopper一边收拾枪一边哼了一声，根本就没把这话当回事儿。  
有些事别想太多，小子，你没得选。  
Francis欲言又止地闭上了嘴，没再说话。  
过了好久Hopper才想明白，这句话不过是他脱离自己身边的借口罢了。

Francis口无遮拦。Francis做事不过脑子。Francis出手不知轻重。  
Hopper每次都烦他烦得不行，但每次都忍住了没打死他。  
不过可悲的是到了最后，Hopper突然发现自己已经打不过他了。

Hopper在几个月之后才发现Francis瞒着他的事。  
Francis去塞尔维亚做卧底，在那里遇上了一个姑娘。  
然后他们相爱了。  
但巧合的是，那姑娘也是个卧底。所有他作为CIA收集到的情报已经全部泄露，Francis早就知道，却没有对Hopper提起任何一个字。  
Hopper在得到消息的那一刻脸色瞬间变得煞白，在场的所有人都看得清清楚楚。紧接着Hopper就连夜飞往塞尔维亚，最终在情报部的大楼里找到了他。  
那姑娘在六楼的机房拷贝情报，Francis一个人在地下车库中席地而坐等着Hopper顺着他的行踪找过来。  
Hopper对正发生着的一切都心知肚明，Francis只是在拖延时间，而等那姑娘做完了事就跟她远走高飞。他看着Francis这么多年，这小子心里想什么不用说他都清楚，但他不在乎。  
Francis. 他离老远就吼。  
Francis说，别叫我Francis.  
Hopper上去就是一个大耳雷子，说你爱叫什么叫什么，去他妈的我不在乎。  
他们两个像当初在天台上一样扭打在一起，Hopper用膝盖撞Francis的腹部，用枪托砸他的头，直到他满脸满嘴都是鲜血地蜷缩着倒在地上为止。  
Hopper气得浑身发抖，额头上是石地擦出来的血痕，眼眶上是被Francis的拳头揍出来的淤青。他还没来得及问，Francis就开口了，只吐出两个字：  
爱过。  
Hopper点着头笑了笑，什么也没说。  
然后楼就炸了。  
没有任何预兆地，火光像巨兽般从六楼的窗户中迸射出来，击碎了窗玻璃，盖过了世界上所有其他的声音，只剩下无声的画面。  
Hopper就在那站着，头上的伤口向下滴着血，却笑得比任何时候都要开心。  
所有的一切，包括过去、未来、故事和名字，都在那一刻灰飞烟灭。  
结束了。

 

Francis总是能从Hopper手里逃脱。  
Hopper对这件事倒不是很在乎，因为不管Francis跑到哪里，总会被他找到。  
这白痴大概忘了他那少的可怜的反侦察技能是从我这学的了，Hopper在第N次用枪指着Francis的头的时候这么想。  
“嘿，你醒啦。”  
白痴侧着身躺在地上，满手的钢珠，鼻血顺着脖子流下来弄得衣领上一团糟，看得出来他伤得不轻。  
Hopper低着头啧了一声。“出洋相很开心吗，Francis？”  
“别——别那么叫我。”Francis晃了晃脑袋，似乎是想让视野变得更清楚些。  
Hopper耸耸肩，不置可否。“小丑鼻子挺滑稽的，”他在太阳光中眯着眼睛，“是什么我没有领悟到的笑点吗？”  
Francis在地上扭动着，以便自己可以躺得更舒服一点。他噗嗤一声就笑了，却被嘴里的血差点呛死。他冲着旁边啐了口唾沫，然后低声说：“Knock knock. ”  
Hopper完全不懂他在说什么，顺口接了一句：“Who's there？”  
Francis像个成功捉弄到别人的小孩一样手舞足蹈：“你这不就懂了么。”  
“还不赖，”Hopper勉强撇开嘴说。  
“你真应该多笑笑，”Francis叹了口气，“那样更受欢迎。”  
Hopper不由自主地嘴角上扬，他觉得这小子不可理喻。  
“瞧，”Francis突然很认真地指着他的脸，“那就是个完美的微笑。”

Hopper其实很少受伤。  
为数不多的一次是他去除掉一个意大利的黑帮头子，后者在临死之前冲着他的肚子开了两枪。  
Francis冲过去结果了那个狗娘养的，然后把Hopper紧紧搂在自己怀里。“老天啊，”他的声音都不平稳了，“该死的，你在流血。”  
Hopper眼前一片模糊，他下意识地低头查看伤势，结果摸了一手自己的血。“噢，他妈的棒极了。”他自言自语着，整个人开始眩晕，Francis的怀抱像是个大号的棉花糖把他裹在里面。  
他什么也看不到，Francis变了调的声音一个劲地冲击他的耳膜，但他的感知却迟钝得如同身处水下。  
“Hopper，Hopper……醒醒，别离开我。”  
然后Francis就开始抽他耳光，抽着抽着还偶尔停下来看看起没起效。  
Hopper恍惚中再一次萌生了想掐死他的冲动。  
在昏迷前的最后一刻他还是看到了Francis那张脸，上面写满了焦虑，担忧，和……  
Hopper决定不说那个字。  
嘿，Francis.  
你好像一个智障啊。

有人可能会问这样的问题：Hopper会杀死Francis吗？  
然后提问者就会遭到组织里所有人的嘲笑。  
你也不想想，那可是Francis啊傻瓜，Francis懂吗？  
Francis Munch这个名字的含义就是放眼全世界Ed Hopper谁都敢杀，唯独就是下不去手杀他。  
Hopper有时候也搞不懂自己在想什么。  
Francis死在他手里和死在别人手里这两种结局都是让他无法忍受的，他绝对不允许这种状况发生，所以只好看着这傻逼在他眼前活蹦乱跳。  
可他又咽不下这口气。  
我到底是想杀他还是不想杀他呢？  
Hopper觉得自己快崩溃了。  
每次他在动手之前都要默念：你他妈可是个杀手啊。你杀人如麻。你要多牛逼有多牛逼。你得主动了结这事儿否则只要Francis活在世上你就永无安宁之日。  
个屁啦。  
他曾经无数次用枪口在远处对准Francis的后背，但手指头就是扣不下去那一厘米。我可能从来算不上是个好人，Hopper在心里这么告诉自己，但我绝对不会在那小子背后开枪，那是作弊。这跟我下不下得去手没有一点儿关系。  
但机会转瞬即逝，Francis从来都是刚跟他打个照面就一溜烟跑没影了，Hopper根本来不及和他交手——于是Hopper又开始思考：也许我跟他打上之后扣动扳机就会变得更容易些。  
然而不久之后他就会知道，现实总是残酷的。

当Martha问起Ed Hopper是谁的时候，Francis正扒着窗户望向外面，而这个名字就像闪电一般从他脑海里划过。  
“他是个特别特别特别坏的坏人，”Francis脱口而出，“我那会儿跟他说我不想再杀人了，他不同意。然后就开始没完没了地追杀我。”  
说完Francis愣了一下。  
这真他妈是个充分的理由。  
连他自己都信了。

Hopper有时候看着以前Francis和他的合照就会想，就让这小混蛋爱干嘛干嘛去吧，最好滚得远远的，管他是找男人还是找女人都跟我没多大关系。  
但他也只是想想罢了。虽然Hopper明白这么做可能是对的，但却总是刻意忽略这个想法——所以他就变得非常痛苦。  
他很想喝点什么好暂时放下这么一堆糟心事儿，但是他不能。其一是他绝不可能在神志不清醒的情况下应对Francis，其二是他还要防止自己在喝醉了以后冒出些什么能被人抓住把柄嘲笑好几年的话来。  
于是他就只好忍着。  
但隐忍着的东西总有一天要爆发的。

“我会把你带到一个沙漠里去，”Hopper发狠般地踩着Francis的肩膀给对方铐上手铐，“给你注射一种特别的药剂……管它是什么，”他咬着牙说，“然后把你脑子里那坨屎全他妈给我洗出来。”  
Francis趴在地上咯咯地笑，自顾自地摇着头：“太迟了。”

长久以来，Hopper在他漫长的职业生涯中终于再一次负伤了。Francis先是掰折了他的胳膊，紧接着一脚蹬碎了他的膝盖。Hopper不由自主地跪倒下去，然后带着站立不稳的Francis一并摔在了别墅门前的石阶上。  
膝盖处传来的剧痛几乎让Hopper眼冒金星。“好，这一招真够棒的，我谢谢你全家。”  
Francis又开始傻笑，他本来就不算多的头发在被雨水浇过以后挫了不止一个次元。“是吗？这跟我当初设想的可不一样。”  
在Hopper的脑子反应过来之前他自己的手就从裤腰里掏出了枪——然后同样在他反应过来之前Francis就手一翻夺走了他的枪，但紧接着Hopper又抽出了第二把左轮。  
Francis的眼神真挚得就像个他妈的圣人。“我答应过Martha不再杀任何人了，”他说。  
Hopper对此嗤之以鼻，他完全控制不住自己嘲讽的语调，“哦谢谢，那可真是让我松了一口气。”Francis什么性格他再清楚不过，说是不再杀人有人信才怪。  
“我告诉你，Francis，”他握着枪的手有些抖，这种情况在平时是绝不会出现的。“我可能不是什么好人……但你也就那样，咱俩彼此彼此。”  
“我的意思是，看看你……你成什么样子？一个他妈的狂躁型精神病？”  
Francis依然笑着，但他脸上的表情看起来像是怜悯。  
“亲爱的，”他放低嗓音柔声说，“你又何尝不是呢？”  
Hopper举着枪愣在那里，直到Francis开枪打断手铐并且一瘸一拐地走开才回过神来。“嘿！你他妈以为自己能逃离这种生活然后安定下来吗，Francis？你永远都不能成为一个正常人！”  
“谁说我想当个正常人了，嗯？”  
Hopper的身体开始颤抖，极大的恐慌冲击着他的心，让他几乎不知所措。该死的，他就要这样离开你了，该死的，该死的，Ed Hopper，快做点什么……  
“回过头来，蠢货，”他没意识到自己声音里的哽咽，“别让我在你背后开枪。”  
Francis在台阶上慢悠悠地站定，长舒了一口气。“老实说，你最近变得越来越无趣了，Hopper. ”  
接着他就坚定不移地向前走去。  
有什么东西从Hopper的眼睛里滑出来，他分不清那是雨水还是泪水。他想扣动扳机却发现自己做不到，直到双眼彻底被水雾模糊。  
该死的Hopper，该死的，你这个没种的懦夫。  
枪响了。

在曾经无数个夜晚里的某一个，Francis侧身躺在床上，用手拄着脸百无聊赖地看向旁边背对着他忙着接单的Hopper，然后似乎颇为委屈地喊了一句：“你爱我吗，亲爱的？”  
Hopper连头都没回。“我本以为你会更成熟一点的，”他说。  
Francis怀里搂着枕头把眉毛皱成一团，他的表情似乎很纠结，但是Hopper并没有看见。  
“那么你爱我吗？”他问。  
Hopper用圆珠笔在笔记本上抄下目标的地址和电话，然后不耐烦地说：“如果你今天晚上想操我的话，那么是。但如果你没什么事做又闲得发慌可以找别人去表现你那忧郁的气质，别在这废话打扰我工作。”  
Francis把脸埋在枕头里，他被Hopper噎得哑口无言。“好吧，”他像是在自言自语，然后又刻意拔高声音：“我要出门去看看有什么好吃的。需要给你带点吗？”  
“那就太棒了。”Hopper盯着笔记本电脑的屏幕说。

天上下着雨。  
雨水混着血液流进他的眼睛里，使视线中的一切都变得模糊不清。  
他几乎什么都看不到了，血红色覆盖了整个世界。Hopper艰难地吸入雨天那带着土腥味的空气，深知这很可能是他这辈子最后一次体验呼吸的感觉了。  
在他短暂而悲剧性的一生的最后几分钟里，Hopper试图回想起他最成功的一次暗杀，或是最令他印象深刻的某件事情——什么都好，只要是能让他在临终前觉得自己最起码还死得像个传奇的就行，他绝对会不胜感激的。  
可是该死的，他想不起来。他满脑子都是那个可恶的讨人厌的疯疯癫癫的傻逼，那个忘恩负义的小子，再也没有别的。虽然非常不想承认，但是在这一刻他终于意识到，曾经得到过那白痴的爱是他这场屎一般的狗屁人生中最值得自豪的事情。  
什么他妈最牛逼的雇佣杀手，全是笑话。他这辈子就是个笑话。  
他又开始哭，又哭又笑，知道自己绝对看起来糟透了。  
有谁能想到一个佣金百万的顶尖杀手在临死的时候会哭得像个老疯子呢？  
每一次抽噎都带起一阵剧痛，只不过没过多久这种痛楚就好像开始变得没那么难以忍受了。他的感官再一次变得迟钝起来，仿佛飘在水里。他很冷，可是这次再也没有棉花糖裹着他了。  
Hopper用尽最后一丝力气转过头，看向自己的右手。他无名指上那枚老旧的、不知道戴了多少年的戒指在雨中闪着光，箍着他那已经变得冰冷而僵硬的手指，像是偶得的温存。  
只有他知道这戒指的内圈刻着谁的名字。  
他松了一口气，想起他的徒弟，想起他的Francis，想起那个总是莫名其妙傻笑的疯子。他从来就没想过要真的杀死这小子，不是吗？他只是想贴得近一点，再近一点……他们俩会打个你死我活，然后Hopper就会明白Francis还是老样子，从来没有变过——这就足够了。  
在动手之前，Hopper从未想过自己究竟在期待着一个怎样的结局。而等到这一刻终于来临的时候，他突然觉得就这样死掉好像也不错。  
也许这就是他一直以来想看到的。也许这就是最好的。  
戒指的反光逐渐黯淡下去，那是因为他看到了某种更明亮、更温暖的东西。  
他不再觉得冷了。  
再也不会了。

 

后记：

 

“你还戴着那个戒指呐？”Francis笑嘻嘻地说，躲回掩体后面换了个弹夹，从衬衫上撕下一条布料绑住伤口。“我万万没想到你居然还是个怀旧的老古板。”  
Hopper的面部肌肉抽搐着，脸上的表情有如风云般变换不定，吓得跟他躲在同一个掩体后面的佣兵悄悄地向着掩体的另一头挪去。  
“操你妈，Francis！”Hopper大吼着，确保这几个字即使在枪林弹雨中也能准确地落入对方的耳朵，“听见了没？我操你妈！”

Francis终于从外面回来了。  
他提着两个大袋子，手里还拿着特别大的一束花，全是玫瑰，能有上百朵。  
Hooper坐在电脑旁愣了半天，然后说：  
“你个矫情逼买花干嘛？”  
Francis从花丛中冒出头来，脸上的笑容使他看起来像个十足的白痴。  
“因为今天是情人节，然后下下个月就是你生日了，所以……”  
“打住，”Hooper指了指茶几，接着对他比了个噤声的手势。“你把花放那儿就行，我先接个电话……哦对，我是Ed. 你刚才说那家伙叫什么名字来着？”  
Francis站在那里，手里还捧着花。Hopper背对着他，没能看见他脸上的表情。  
电话打完了。Hooper戴上眼镜，眯着眼睛看电脑屏幕。  
Francis站在原地，一动没动。  
“Hooper. ”  
“嗯？”  
Hooper正缓慢地、一个字母一个字母地敲着键盘，头都没抬。“怎么了？”  
“我明天就得去出任务了。”  
“去哪儿？”  
“塞尔维亚。我得做卧底，可能要好几个月。”  
“成啊。所以你找我干什么？想让我陪你去？”  
“没有，我就是……”  
“行了行了，我听够了。”Hooper叹了口气转过身来，皱着眉头用衣角擦眼镜。“那边遍地都是混蛋，答应我注意点安全好吗？”  
“好。”  
Hopper似乎是放心了，又把眼镜戴了回去，继续他未完的工作。Francis放下手里的花，脱下衬衫，向浴室走去。“我去洗个澡，你来吗？”  
“不了。”Hopper挪着鼠标，“还有一堆破事等着我解决呢。”

“今天是我生日，天才，”Hopper冷笑着看向Francis，“我他妈居然还要坐十来个小时的飞机跑到这鸟不拉屎的地方来找你。”  
Francis遗憾地皱起眉头，那双眼睛里满是歉意。“对不起，”他说，“对不起。”  
Hopper一拳揍了上去。

他再次回到和Francis合住的公寓已经是很久之后的事情了。  
在Francis登上了去塞尔维亚的班机后没多久，他也动身去了另一个地方——只不过方向相反。  
公寓里空无一人。没有任何人会进入这所公寓，除了他和Francis——即使在他们离开的这段时间里也一样。他回来这一趟原本是想收拾收拾东西，然后就把这地方卖掉的。  
下午的阳光透过米色的窗帘照亮室内，显得温暖又舒适。被单上还有Francis睡过的痕迹，就好像他今天早上才离开。屋子里有轻微的霉味，Francis那天晚上买回来的两大袋东西还放在原处，Hopper动都没动过。那一大捧玫瑰静静地躺在茶几上，只不过都枯萎了。  
Hopper弯下腰提起袋子，第一次向里面看了一眼。Francis买的大多都是小食品，其中还有好几包小熊糖。他就喜欢吃这个，Hopper心想。  
他走到沙发旁边，想把那束丑得不能再丑的花捡起来扔掉。可当他拿起花束时却突然停住了。  
这重量不对。  
Hopper大概能感觉到花里夹了什么东西，立刻警觉起来——虽说从重量上看不大可能是个炸弹，但是不怕一万就怕万一。  
他缓慢地把花束放回原处。花束接触了茶几上的玻璃，什么也没有发生。Hopper放轻脚步绕到茶几的另一侧，拉开沙发，确保自己在紧急关头也能跳窗逃脱。  
Hopper蹲了下来，屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地拨开花朵，因脱水而枯黄变脆的花瓣在他的触碰下掉了一地。  
然后Hopper就看见了一个黑丝绒面料的小盒子，用玻璃纸包裹着放在花丛中央，而他只看了一眼就知道那盒子是用来装什么的了。绝不会有第二种可能。  
他伸手把盒子拿了出来，扒开表层的玻璃纸，把它放在桌面上。整个过程中Hopper都强迫自己不去思考，他现在脑子里一团乱麻。  
他粗暴地抓起花束晃动了几下，里面掉出了两张卡片，其中一张是贺卡，另一张是照片。那张照片是他和Francis在西班牙的合影，那家伙的脸上还挂着标志性的讨人厌的傻笑。贺卡的边角发黄起皱，应该是当花朵还新鲜的时候就插在花丛间的，上面的钢笔字大概也是在那时被花瓣上的水滴洇湿了，不过还好，还没有模糊到难以辨认的程度。

最后一个情人节快乐

Francis

Hopper把卡片翻了过来，背面还有字。

ps：因为咱们两个马上就不是情人了。  
pps：看看花里有什么。

Hopper咬紧了嘴唇，他甚至都没注意到自己在发抖。他抓紧了那个小盒子，力道之大足以把它捏碎，但他最后还是打开了它。

一个戒指。  
Francis居然给他买了个他妈的戒指。  
他早该想到的。  
可是该死的他怎么就没想到呢？

Hopper闭上眼睛，脑袋靠着沙发的扶手，等待着那场令人不适的眩晕一点点过去。最终他被电话铃声惊醒了，Hopper扶着额头，摇摇晃晃地站起身，几乎是慌乱地逃出了这间公寓，却没忘记把那个小盒子随身带走。

他最终也没能逃离那场眩晕。在那之后他总是会在某个结点感到痛苦万分，不由自主地一遍遍地回想起那个阳光明媚的下午，回想起那张贺卡，回想起他们一起经历过的一切。  
Francis说的没错。  
那确实是他这辈子过的最后一个情人节。

-FIN-


End file.
